ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of the Clouds
Delilah's Page TheWordyBirdy, aka Delilah, is a member of the Our Family Is Better Than Yours! ''family. Place on the Family Tree On the family tree she's a child of 'Tyler' and 'Amanda, and sibling of ''Sammi, 'Ellie, Manny, and'' Nadia. She's also the niece of 'Jojo' and 'Shanny, and ''Andrew'' and ''Tiffany'''. Relationships *Salilah *Dæy Trivia *She was adopted from South Africa when she was 2 months old. *She has 2 sisters, Ola who's in college, and Nellie who's in the 7th grade. *She goes to private school. *She plays many sports including basketball, softball, lacrosse, and soccer. *She can surf. *She's always wished to be British. *She loves Ellie Goulding, Cher Lloyd, Katy Perry, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift, Lana Del Rey, Rita Ora, and Rihanna. *Her favorite colors are silver, black, dark red, and purple. *She is the president of her junior class and will be the president of her school in the coming year. *She loves horror movies, and can't stand family movies. *She's been told that she looks like a taller Rihanna. *She CANNOT stand One Direction, The Wanted, or Justin Bieber and thinks they're VERRRYYYY overrated. *On ''The Voice she's rooting for Cassadee Pope and Amanda Brown and on The X Factor she's rooting for Emblem3, CeCe Frey, Paige Thomas, Carly Rose Sonenclar, and Diamond White. *She's left handed and double jointed. *She's a vegan. *She can play the drums, piano, guitar, and bass guitar. *She is the co-founder of The Lefty Club along with Sahnny. *She has Dyslexia. *She has Synesthesia where she can see musical notes and numbers as a different color. *She used to dye her hair a lot, but settled on blue so her hair wouldn't get damaged any more than it has already. My Music Music's a HUGE part of my life and I can't go a day without listening to some of these artists. Katy Perry I remember when I was 12 years old rocking out to "I Kissed a Girl" in the car. From that moment I knew this girl was gonna be a star. Now she's Billboard's Woman of the Year 2012 and undoubtably one of the most successful pop stars of all time. Katy Perry is just amazing and I'm totally a KatyCat :) Rihanna Rihanna...some may say she's horrible, not in my opinion. Rihanna is a born performer and she owns that stage. She's a very beautiful girl and my biggest girl crush of all time I might say and I really love her. Rita Ora Rita hasn't been around as long as some of my other favorite artists, but her voice is stunning, and her song "Radioactive" is my favorite song of all time (that's the song you're hearing now). Cher Lloyd I've never seen The X Factor UK but I bet this girl was just amazing on it. Cher is an amazing singer/rapper with such a cute voice that reminds me of my best friend. My only complaint is that she released her album Sticks + Stones in the UK a whole YEAR before its U.S. release...uncool. Lana Del Rey Where should I start on this one? Lana Del Rey, a.k.a. Lizzy Grant has such an angelic voice, it hypnotizes me every time I hear her. She's such a beautiful person inside and out and I really love her. Nicki Minaj Nicki is hands down the best female rapper of all time, and the ONLY rapper I enjoy listening to. I have to admit, I'm not a fan of all her music but some of her stuff just makes me want to get up and dance along. Love ya Nicki! Taylor Swift Ok...I haven't been a big fan of TayTay for long but boy is she amazing. Some of her music rubs me the wrong way, but I still love most of it :) Ellie Goulding Ellie...Ellie...Ellie. Bam, I love her, like legitimately love her. Her music is so amazing and she has the best voice I've ever heard come out of anyone. She is and always will be my favorite musical artist of all time. Templates GIFs Category:Users Category:Swifties Category:Cherbears Category:Tributes Category:The Lefty Club Members